Taking Over Me
by Orokid
Summary: Zidane has lost his memory, and now Garnet must help him, even if it means leaving her country in the dust.


_orokid: yeah… This is my first Final Fantasy 9 fanfic, but please be as brutal as possible. Also, I wrote this abou four or five years ago, so shoot me if you must. I know its pretty bad too. Anyway… On with the fic!_

_Disclaimer: I own absolute nothing in this fanfiction. I do not own the song "Taking Over Me" because that song was done by the incredible Evanescence, as well as the talented Amy Lee. I also do not on FF9, for I do not own SquareEnix (although I wish I did)._

_**Taking Over Me**_

"Who are you?"

His words stung through her, like an arrow striking her in the chest, straight to the heart. "You don't know me, Zidane?" She felt like crying, like dashing back home to weep all by her lonesome. Every night for the past year, she had tried so hard not to think that he was probably hurt or dying. Was this how it was going to end for them, without even having a chance to be together?

You don't remember me 

_But I remember you_

_I lie awake and try so hard_

_Not to think of you_

"No," he chuckled, placing his hand behind his bandaged forehead. That laugh… That cute nervous laugh that she loved about him… "Am… Am I supposed to?"

She lowered her head. "I… We…" She didn't know how to answer him. "I'm a friend of yours." That was what she was now to the man that was forever imprinted within her memories- as well as her dreams. "A friend of your past. Garnet Til Alexandros the seventeenth, the queen of Alexiandria."

_But who can decide what they dream?_

_And dream I do_

Tears threatened her already crimson eyes. She'd have to let go of him, no matter if death was her own course.

"Can you help me, Garnet?" he whispered softly, his good humor gone. "Help me find my memoies? I want to… I want to remember you."

She smiled, allowing a tear to fall down her cheek. "I believe in you, Zidane. I'll stay here until you remember everything." Garnet would stay, even to ignore her own kingdom, just so could live once again. She needed to be near him to live and breathe… Drawing up a chair, she sat down beside his sickbed, answering the many questions he asked about her.

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live, to breath_

_You're taking over me_

A month passed by, his condition unchanged- other than the knowledge of his own name and his trips on the Tantalus, minus the very last one.

The one that included her.

_Have you forgotten all I know_

And all we had? 

She watched as he took a step outside, into the cold brisk air. He stopped, looking around to face her. His face changed from horror to a soft smile as he touched her hand. "D-Dagger?" He grinned largely, clutching her hand as she stood there in shock. Zidane never called her that during her time with him before. That would mean that he…

"You remember?" she questioned him softly, surprised. "Do you really remember? Everything?"

He thought it over, a devilish grin on his face. "Let's see… I haven't done this before." He leaned down, kissing her softly. "Have I?"

_You saw me mourning my love for you_

_And touched my hand_

_I knew you loved me then_

H pulled away, suddenly realizing something in particular. "Holy crap! Why aren't you in Alexandria? Why are you here with me when you should be ruling over your kingdom?"

"Beatrix is in control," she laughed, thinking that his behavior was quite funny actually. "And from what I hear, she's doing just fine. She understood why I had to be here, to believe in you during this time. We needed to find your past. Together."

"So… you gave up watching your country for a while to watch over me? Is that why you didn't slap me when I kissed you?"

She grinned, a light blush on her face. "Um…. How can I explain..?" Garnet took his hand, slowly pulling him towards her. "This maybe..?" Her lips touched his, making his eyes go wide in shock. They parted with smiles. "Lets go home," she told him softly, laughing slightly.

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live, to breath_

_You're taking over me_

Garnet awoke inside her room, a soft smile playing upon her lips. Placing on a robe, she walked over to the mirror, glancing at the young woman staring back. She smiled more as she watched a half-naked Zidane drape his arms around her neck.

He kissed her cheek. "Hey, Dagger," he whispered softly into her ear. She took his hand into hers, holding it before her. "How much longer did the doctors say? Till you start showing and everything?"

"A few months," she answered with a smile. "I'm glad that I have you here with me, Zidane. I wouldn't want to go through this without you." He nodded with an even larger grin. "Now that you're here with me, I won't ever let you go."

He let out a laugh. "Am I that valuable to you?"

"No," she told him straightly with a large smile on her face, making him confused. Her other hand rested on her stomach and she chuckled softly. "You're that valuable to the both of us. Not just me anymore." A shock of sudden understanding struck him, and he only nodded. "This kingdom shall have a king," she smirked at him lovingly, "and an heir."

_I look in the mirror and see your face_

_If I look deep enough_

_So many things inside that are_

Just like you are taking over 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_orokid: Okay. I know. This isn't my usual songfic, but that is because I wrote this a couple years ago. As I rewrote this on the computer, I knew how it kind of sounded to the general public, but I decided not to change anything about it. Anyway… That's it, really._

_Please review!_


End file.
